


Burgundy

by aldiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Dumbledore pays Snape a visit. Snape has suspicions, or possibly hopes.





	Burgundy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Dumbledore strides uninvited into the dungeons, accompanied by a sweet spicy smell. “I hope you don’t mind my joining you – I’ve just mulled some excellent burgundy. It’s Christmas Eve, Severus,” he forestalls refusal, sternly.

Snape squints at Dumbledore: steaming jug, festive robes, carefully groomed beard. “This isn’t a _date_ , is it?!”

Dumbledore twinkles. “Considerable though your dark and tortured charms may be, Severus, I assure you, I’m quite impervious to them.”

“Well… good,” grumbles Snape, absurdly affronted; but when the old man toasts him with a solemn “Your very good health, my friend,” he can’t quite bring himself to sneer.


End file.
